Seishi Race
by Arcanine
Summary: [To be worked on soon!] FY Parody of the movie Rat Race! Seishi and others race to be the first to get 2 million dollars. What will happen along the way? Expect a lot humor, odd jokes, and even a stolen ice cream truck! May contain spoilers.


I came up with this idea a while ago, but I'm finally typing it up!  I only have the list of characters ready, but if you all review and tell me to continue, I'll work on more ASAP.  Written in script format, because it's a parody of a movie.  

*WARNING*  Contains spoilers for Seiran Den (Nakago's novel) and Eikou Den/The new OVA series.

Spoiler: I don't own the movie, FY, or any characters from other people's fics who make guest appearances!  

_Seishi Race ~ A Fushigi Yuugi Parody of "Rat Race"_ _~ Chapter One ~_

****

****

(The seishi are in A Room In A Movie Studio, waiting to find out who they will be playing.) 

Hotohori: A movie?  Finally, people everywhere will get to see my beauty!

Chiriko: Hotohori-sama…Would this be the appropriate time to mention that this is a comedy and we will probably be forced to do unusual things that will cause everyone to laugh at us?

Nakago: Doesn't everyone ALREADY laugh at you Suzaku seishi?

*Suzaku Seishi shoot Nakago death glares.*

*The Director (Ferret, from A Deception Removed) hands out scripts to everyone, and drools as he hands one to Nuriko*

Nuriko: *Sigh*  Now if only Hotohori-sama would drool over me…

~CAST LIST~

(If the roles seem a little odd, you'll see why I picked them as the fic goes on…)

Suboshi and Amiboshi, as the two brothers!

Nakago, as the guy who gambled ONCE!  

Tamahome, as the weird guy who falls asleep at strange times!

Tasuki, as the football referee guy!

Tomo and Nuriko, as the people who should have bought squirrels!  

Hotohori, Miboshi, Mitsukake and Chiriko, as the family!

Suzaku and Seiryuu, as the hotel managers!

Tenkou, as the hotel receptionist!

Eichuu (from Seiran Den), as the guy with no personality that likes Pepto Bismal!

Soi, as the hooker!

Mayo (from Eikou Den/the new OVA series), as the truck driver!

Ashitare, as the dog who gets fried by the electric fence!

Chichiri, as the pilot!  (No, I am not going to make this fic Chichiri/Nakago!!)

Taiitsukun, as the squirrel lady who is now selling Nyan-Nyans!

Miaka and Yui, as the REAL Suzaku and Seiryuu no Miko on a bus full of cosplayers!

Random characters from random fanfics that I'm currently reading, starring in random roles!

(**Because I'm a humor writer who has no wish to offend anybody, I'm going to cut out one part.  Those of you who have seen the movie will know what I'm talking about.  Instead of what they should be doing [at the museum and stuff], Hotohori, Miboshi, Mitsukake and Chiriko are going to hijack an ice cream truck.  And Miboshi is going to drive.  RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!**)

Nuriko/Tomo: *simultaneously*  How come I have to go with HIM?!

Ferret: (Too busy drooling over Nuriko to answer)

Tasuki: Why do I have to be the guy that everyone hates?!

Tamahome: *Laughs at Tasuki*

Tasuki: Hehe…At least you're the idiot who's always falling asleep…and you have to get stuck on a car with that psycho Mayo girl…

Miaka: NOOOOOOOOO!  TAMAHOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tamahome: Miaka!

Miaka: Tamahome!

Tamahome: Miaka!

Miaka: Tamahome!

Everyone else: *Sweatdrop*

Yui: Those two never shut up…

Suboshi: Why can't I have a part where I can see Yui-sama?

*Everyone begins randomly asking questions and complaining about their parts*

(The loud noise of people singing floats over from a nearby room.  The seishi poke their heads into the other room and see a concert going on.)

*The concert people are all singing karaoke*

Seishi: CLONES!

"Clones": IT'S US!

Seishi: Huh?

"Clones": We're your reincarnated fanfiction selves from "What if"!  By Skipsida!  You know, the cookie-eating person from the psycho club!

Seishi: Oh!  We're doing a movie parody!  

(Seishi walk out, and What If characters continue with ONE OF THE BEST FICS EVER!)

…I'm feeling very hyper…

Sooo…

Will anyone review? 

**How many people?**

**The question is, will anyone like the fic?**

**Who else wants a guest appearance?**

**Who wants to be a millionaire?**

**Obviously the seishi do, because that's part of the plot!**

**Why did I pick unusual characters for certain roles?**

**Why is there going to be a baby in Mayo's truck?**

**Who else has read the translation of Eikou Den?**

**And what about Seiran Den?**

**You can find them at Tetris no Miko's website!**

**Except that Tasuki no Miko translated Eikou Den, and Tetris no Miko translated Seiran Den!**

**So you can go to both of those sites!**

**Why did I start writing questions at the end of my fics, anyway?**

**And why does everyone use them now?**

**Will Suboshi get to see Yui during the fic?**

**Will he hurt Ferret if he doesn't?**

**Will there be cool background music?!?!**

**Who else is an obsessive MP3 downloader?**

**Because then you should download "Tough and Rough" from Outlaw Star!**

**Does anyone else notice that there are a ton of questions?**

**Who wants me to stop?**

**Everyone: WE DO!**

**OK then…**

**Please review!  ^-^  I'll continue the fic soon…**

****


End file.
